


Heartless (Art)

by gothambluebirds (radminran)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Illustrations, Metallo!Lena, Poster Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radminran/pseuds/gothambluebirds
Summary: Illustration for "Heartless" fanfiction bymayalicefor Supercorp Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Heartless (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalice/gifts).



> Submission for SC Big Bang 2020 of mayalice's fanfiction [Heartless.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711605/chapters/65159536)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [gothambluebirds](https://gothambluebirds.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Words cannot say how much I love this Alternate Timeline, and imagine my delight when there is a fanfic written about it! This illustration is designed as a book cover in mind, without spoiling anything from the story ;) Please give the fanfiction a read!


End file.
